Teenage Love
by Yae Konami
Summary: - Enamorarte no es una opción, solo pasa, pero que puedes hacer? -...- Pensar que todo está bien, cuando no es así? -...- Sentir miedo de que se burlen de tí? -...- Por favor, no me hagas reír-...- Si sientes algo dilo, es normal -...- Por más que ese amor sea para tu rival... - Contiene: LxK, RxOCxM, DxOC y CxA *Basado en TMNT2012, Segunda Temporada* (Primer Fic)
1. La chica Nueva

**Hola, soy una nueva escritora ;D**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Es mi primer fic**

**No sean tan malos conmigo**

**Please**

* * *

#En la secundaria Roosvelt#

*Una castaña clara, ondulada de pelo largo; de tez blanca; de ojos amarillos; delgada y alta; estaba vestida con un top blanco que decía 'Bad Girl' en letras marrones; un short jean color azul pálido y unas botas negras; estaba corriendo por los pasillos, estaba llegando tarde a clases cuando algo le llamó la atención*

~Un poco antes~

*Abril estaba yendo a su casillero con sus libros en brazos cuando una chica le puso cabe y ella cayó al piso tirando todos sus libros mientras todos se burlaban*

- Te vez mejor así Jaja - Dijo una chica de pelo rojo con ojos verdes que tenía un dije que decía 'Antonella' mientras se burlaba de Abril con otras 3 chicas

Abril: No te cansas de fastidiar, verdad, Antonella? - Pregunto empezando a juntar sus libros mientras gateaba

Antonella: De hecho no, eres una tonta - Dijo volviendo a reír con sus 3 amigas

*Una de las otras 3 chicas paso y pisó los libros de Abril*

~Actualidad~

*La castaña clara había visto todo y no le pareció muy divertido que digamos, ella odiaba a la gente fastidiosa y eso no se iba a quedar así...*

- Oye estúpida! - Grito la castaña clara empujando a la chica que había pisado los libros de Abril que calló al piso

- ¡Qué tienes! - Grito la chica que estaba en el piso, era una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes que tenía un dije que decía 'Fiorella'

- Alguien que sabe ayudar a las personas - Dijo la castaña clara acercándose a Abril

*La castaña ayudó a Abril a recoger sus libros y le dió la mano para que se levante mientras todos las miraban*

- ¡Quién te crees que eres! - Dijo una rubia de ojos azules con un dije que decía 'Allison' alterada empujando a la castaña, que digamos, no le gustó mucho

- ¡Quién crees que eres tú! - Le dijo la castaña clara molestísima mirando con fuego en los ojos a la rubia

- Alguien mucho mejor que tú - Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa que empeoro las cosas

Abril: Vete Allison, no queremos problemas - Dijo tratando de calmar a ambas chicas que empezaban a exaltarse

- Tú no te metas - Dijo una pelimarron de ojos marrones empujando a Abril - Rojita... - Dijo con veneno la chica que tenía un dije que decía 'Lena'

- Pues yo, si quiero problemas - Dijo la castaña clara asustando a las chicas menos a la rubia

Allison: Inténtalo - Dijo desafiante haciendo que la castaña perdiera la paciencia y se lanzara contra ella

*Ambas empezaron a pelear, eran golpes y patadas pero la castaña tenía la ventaja, la castaña tiró a la rubia y se acercó a ella agarrándola del polo y alzándola para tirarle un puñete en la cara*

- Ni eso mereces - Dijo la castaña soltando a la rubia que cayó de rodillas al piso - Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta - Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

*Las 4 chicas se fueron corriendo mientras los demás miraban con miedo a la castaña*

Abril: Gracias por ayudarme - Le dijo con una sonrisa a la castaña

- De nada - Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa - Por cierto - Dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano a Abril como señal de saludo y respeto - Mi nombre es Michelle, Michelle Izumi - Dijo muy amable y cortés

- Yo soy Abril O'neil - Dijo Abril con una sonrisa correspondiendo el saludo de Michelle - ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? - Pregunto Abril muy amable

Michelle: Literatura - Dijo algo aburrida Michelle, ya que no le gustaba ese curso

Abril: Yo también - Le dijo Abril algo feliz - ¿Vamos juntas? - Le pregunto a Michelle con una sonrisa de lado

- Claro - Le respondió Michelle con la misma sonrisa

* * *

**Se que está corto pero espero que les haya gustado**

**recalco: SOY NUEVA, RECIÉN SALIDA DEL EMPAQUE xD**

**Comenta si te ha gustado**

**Gracias por leer**

**Chaito**


	2. ¿¡Quien eres tú?

**Hola, aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior**

**Gracias por leer :) son geniales ;D**

**Empezaré con el cap ;)**

* * *

#Después de clases#

*Michelle y Abril se estaban yendo a sus respectivas pero decidieron irse juntas*

Abril: Te invito a comer - Le dijo Abril a Michelle con una pequeña sonrisa

Michelle: Okey... - Dijo algo dudosa pero divertida - ¿A donde iremos? - Pregunto como si no le importara mucho, solo irían a comer

Abril: A la tienda de Murakami-san - Dijo muy sonriente confundiendo a Michelle

Michelle: ¿Murakami-san? - Pregunto enarcando una ceja y algo curiosa

Abril: Si, el prepara comidas deliciosas - Dijo con un gran sonrisa en su cara - Su especialidad es la Pizza Gyoza - Dijo ansiosa por llegar mientras Michelle la miraba raro

Michelle: Pizza Gyoza? - Pregunto confundida y mirando a Abril con una ceja enarcada

Abril: ¿No la haz probado? - Pregunto viendo con asombro a Michelle que solo negó con la cabeza, Abril esbozo una sonrisa enorme - ¡Te va a encantar! - Grito ansiosa empezando a empujar a Michelle que ponía resistencia mientras se le desgastaba la suela de la bota

*Abril empujo a Michelle hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante de Murakami-San para luego entrar*

#Restaurante de Murakami-San#

Abril: Hola Murakami-San - Dijo Con una gran sonrisa

Murakami: Abril-chan - Dijo con una sonrisa, tiempo que Abril no iba

Michelle: Kon-nichiwa - Dijo con un tono algo serio

Abril: Murakami-san, ella es mi amiga Michelle, vino conmigo hoy día - Dijo algo nerviosa y rascándose la nuca

Murakami: Kon-nichiwa Michelle-san - Dijo muy respetuosamente mientras Michelle tenia dibujada en su cara una sonrisa de lado - ¿Que van a pedir? - Dijo Murakami amablemente

Abril: Pizza Gyoza para ambas - Dijo sin preguntarle a Michelle antes, pero eso a Michelle no le importaba mucho que digamos

*Murakami-san empezó a preparar con el estilo japones que tenia y cuando termino ambas adolescentes aplaudieron*

Michelle: Interesante... - Dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

Abril: Verdad que si? - Dijo sin dejar de aplaudir y aun con su sonrisa en su boca

*Murakami se acerco a ambas adolescentes h les entrego bandejas de madera con Pizza Gyoza encima para cada una*

Michelle: Delicioso - Dijo probando un poco de Pizza Gyoza - Esta buenísimo - Dijo mientras saboreaba cada bocado

Abril: Sabía que te gustaría - Dijo sonriendo y viendo como su amiga se tragaba la Pizza Gyoza

*Luego de un rato ambas terminaron y se empezó a hacer de noche, Michelle al darse cuenta se apresuro un poco*

Michelle: Gracias Abril - Dijo sonriendo - Y a usted también Murakami-san - Dijo respetuosamente marchándose corriendo del restaurante

#En las calles de New York#

*Michelle estaba corriendo, se le había pasado la hora y ya era tarde*

Fong: Hola precioso - Dijo de manera sensual viendo a Michelle que se pasaba de largo y no le hacia caso

Michelle: _Baka... _- Pensó con fastidio

#Apartamento de Michelle#

*Michelle se estaba empezando a cambiar cuando le llegó un mensaje a su celular*

Mensaje: ¿Dónde estás? Ya se está haciendo tarde Michelle, te estamos esperando, mi padre te quiere ver, tu sabes para que, tiene una misión para ti

Michelle: Que espeso... - Dijo con fastidio y fatiga haciendo muecas

*Michelle se empezó a cambiar, se puso una maya negra y una armadura de bronce, con una mascara que le tapaba de la nariz para abajo*

#En la Sede del Pie#

*Destructor estaba sentado en su trono, tenía a Cara de Pez, Rahzar y a Karai delante suyo*

Destructor: ¿¡Dónde está!? - Dijo levantando la voz, se notaba la molestia

Cara de Pez: Esta en camino maestro, llegará en cualquier momento - Dijo nervioso y muy asustado por la reacción que podría tomar Destructor

Destructor: ¡¿Quiero que... - Dijo furioso pero Michelle lo interrumpió

Michelle: Ya llegue maestro, disculpe por la demora - Dijo arrodillándose frente a Destructor

Destructor: ¡Vállanse! - Gritó Destructor furioso - Quiero hablar con ella - Dijo sin mirar a los otros 3 que ya se habían ido

Karai: Suerte Michy... - Susurro mirando a Michelle que no le quitaba la mirada a Destructor

Destructor: Quiero que te encargues de los mutantes - Le dijo Destructor a Michelle poniéndose delante de ella

Michelle: Si maestro - Dijo bajando la cabeza para no mirarlo

Destructor: Eres uno de mis mejores ninjas - Le dijo Destructor mirando a Michelle que seguía con la cabeza agachada - Espero no me decepciones - Le dijo mostrando superioridad

Michelle: No lo haré maestro... - Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Destructor: _Es bueno tenerte de vuelta _- Pensó con malicia, al parecer Destructor tenía planes para Michelle

#En las azoteas de New York#

*Los chicos estaban pasando de azotea en azotea sin nada nuevo, podría decirse que era un día aburrido..., aunque no por mucho*

Raph: No va a haber nada hoy - Dijo aburrido perdiendo la paciencia, cansado de esperar - Mejor vayámonos - Dijo señalando el lugar por donde llegaron

- Hola chicos... - Dijo una voz femenina atrás suyo

Leo: Karai... - Dijo Leo tratando de sonar lo más serio posible

*Karai, Rahzar, Cara de Pez y 10 Robo-Pies estaban parados frente a las tortugas*

Karai: Que bueno volver a verlos... - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

*Michelle cayó frente a Karai, Rahzar, Cara de Pez y los Robo-pies ganándose la atención de las tortugas*

Michelle: Vaya..., ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Dijo mirando con una ceja enarcada a las tortugas - Tortugas mutantes... - Dijo con burla fastidiando un poco a Raphael

Raph: ¿¡Quién eres tú!? - Preguntó confundido pero sin dejar de ver a Michelle

* * *

**Bien, bien... :D, Gracias por leer ;P**

**Finish, finish xD :okno:**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y si no dejen un review**

**Se aceptan: Quejas, Sugerencias, Ideas y... No se que más poner :/**

**Bueno, los quiero un monton**

**Sayonara...**

**PD: Trataré de publicar lo antes posible, creo que voy a reprobar Geometría... (Me enseña el padre de mi novio, lol) y tengo que publicar antes de que estreguen las notas**


	3. Decepción

**Aqui les paso la continuación ;)**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me ponen reviews**

**Los quiero a todos :D**

**Gracias a todas...**

* * *

Karai: Ella es Michelle Izuma, una amiga mía - Dijo señalando a Michelle que estaba con los brazos en sus caderas y no dejaba de mirar a los mutantes

Michelle: Que ciudad tan interesante - Dijo mirando a Raph, saltando y cayendo frente a él con una voltereta - De este me encargo yo - Dijo sacando una Katanna y lanzándose encima de Raph

*La pelea había comenzado, Leo estaba luchando contra Karai, aunque se habían alejado un poco de los demás; Rahzar estaba persiguiendo a Mikey que estaba corriendo para que el perro mutante no lo atrapara, Donnie estaba esquivando los golpes de Cara de Pez y Michelle y Raph estaban peleando a la par, no parecía que habría un vencedor entre ambos*

~Raph y Michelle~

*Se estaban alejando un poco de los demás pero ambos peleaban sin parar, parecían no cansarse*

Michelle: Eres muy rápido para ser tortuga - Dijo corriendo con su Katanna hacia Raph que saltó por encima de ella

Raph: Y tu muy fuerte para ser chica - Dijo esquivando unas shurikens que Michelle le tiró

Michelle: Pues gracias... - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y chocando armas

~Leo y Karai~

*Karai atacaba a Leo con todas sus fuerzas pero Leo solo se defendía, procuraba no lastimar a Karai*

Karai: ¡Pelea! - Le gritó cansada de que Leo solo se defendiera y no peleara

Leo: Karai..., No lo haré - Dijo lanzando su Katanna y estirando los brazos como diciendo 'atácame, no me defenderé'

*A Karai no le gusto la respuesta de Leo y fue corriendo hacia él apuntándolo con su Katanna mientras él cerraba los ojos*

~Mikey y Rahzar~

*Mikey seguía corriendo mientras Rahzar le tiraba huesos de sus manos*

Rahzar: No te escaparás tan fácilmente tortuga - Dijo con su tono serio intimidando un poco a Mikey

Mikey: No lo creo Rahzar... - Dijo sacándole la lengua a Rahzar haciendo que el perro mutante se enfade

~Donnie y Cara de Pez~

*Cara de Pez se lanzó encima de Donnie pero Donnie puso su Bastón Bo para que para que Cara de Pez no lo mordiera, pero sin darse cuenta ambos estaban en el borde del edificio*

Raph: ¡Donnie! - Gritó asustado viendo a su hermano que forcejeaba para que Cara de Pez no lo mordiera

*Raph intentó ir pero Michelle no ayudó mucho que digamos; Donnie siguió forcejeando pero cuando volteó su cabeza para ver la pista vio a una chica que estaba corriendo siendo perseguida por los Kraang ella era de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro ondulado, ojos verde pasto, estaba vestido con zapatillas blancas y ropa ploma*

- ¡Aléjense de mí! - Gritó la chica asustada cubriéndose la cara mientras los Kraang

Donnie: _Necesita mi ayuda _- Pensó, miró a Cara de Pez con odio y con toda su fuerza lo empujó botándolo

~Con la chica y los Kraang~

*Los Kraang iban a dispararle a la chica de ojos verde pasto que seguía con los ojos tapados, cuando ella abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no le caía ningún láser vio a una tortuga mutante con una bandana morada bloqueando los ataques con un Bastón Bo; cuando Donnie terminó de desviar todos los láseres y de destruir a todos los Kraang, se volteó para ver a la chica que salvó, ella lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo combinados, Donnie se sonrojó al verla*

Donnie: _Que bonita... _- Pensó viendo sus hermosos ojos color verde pasto que lo terminó hipnotizando

- ¿Qui... quien e... eres? - Tartamudeó la castaña clara, estaba nerviosa y asustada pero sabía que esa tortuga no le haría daño

Donnie: Mi... nom... bre es... Do... Donatello... - Dijo tartamudeando, estaba nervioso, Abril era hermosa pero esta chica lo era más

- Me llamo Marie - Dijo la castaña clara sonando lo más tranquila posible - Gra... cias por sal... varme - Concluyó con algo de miedo pero se sentía más segura

Donnie: De... de nada... - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡Donnie! - Se escuchó un grito distrayendo a Donatello - ¡Cuidado! - Se escuchó el grito, era de la misma persona o mutante, era uno de sus hermanos; Donnie se volteó y una patada le cayó en la cara mandándolo a volar más allá

*Michelle le había tirado una patada a Donnie en la cara, Marie fue corriendo hacia Donnie y lo abrazó, parecía que Donnie estaba inconsciente*

Marie: Donnie... Donnie... - Decía poniendo la cabeza de Donnie en sus piernas y sacudiéndolo suavemente pero con desesperación - Donnie, por favor no... - Dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Michelle: Tú vendrás conmigo - Dijo acercándose a Marie que dejó a Donnie suavemente en el suelo y se alejó de la Kunoichi

Marie: ¡Aléjate de mí! - Dijo asustada pero se vio acorralada en la pared

- Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo - Alguien gritó detrás de Michelle con un tono burlón

Michelle: ¿Qué? - Se preguntó volteando pero Raph le pateó la cara lanzándola unos metros más lejos

*Leo cargó a Donnie y vio que seguía vivo pero solo estaba inconsciente*

Leo: Hay que irnos - Dijo con Donnie en su espalda

*Leo y Raph se empezaron a alejar y Mikey se acercó a Marie que parecía estar en un estado de shock*

Mikey: ¡Vámonos! - Le dijo a Marie para que los siguiera antes de que Michelle se levantara y no los dejara irse

*Cuando Michelle se levantó ya no había nadie*

Michelle: ¡Maldición! - Gritó de furia muy frustrada, ella nunca había fallado, pero esta vez, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se descuidó? ¿O la tortuga de bandana roja tuvo razón? - _Tál vez debo entrenar, tiempo que no combatía con alguien tan fuerte _- Pensó frustrada con el puño en el suelo

Rahzar: Michelle... - Dijo con su tono frío y serio - Ya debemos irnos - Le dijo parándose a su lado

Michelle: Está bien... - Dijo un poco más relajada - Vayámonos... - Dijo deprimida, tál vez eso se sentía fallar...

* * *

**Bien, aquí termina este capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**El siguiente se aclararan un poco más las cosas sobre Marie**

**Los quiero**

**Adióss...**


	4. Explicaciones

**Hoolaaa**

**Gracias por sus reviews ;)**

**Me animan mucho ;***

**Dejen sus ideas y las pondré, no sean tímidas**

**Las dejo con el cap**

* * *

#En las Alcantarillas#

*Los 5 entraron corriendo, Marie estaba algo preocupada por Donnie, Leo recostó a Donnie en el sofá y decidieron esperar a que se levante*

Leo: Vamos Donnie... - Susurró mirando a su hermano que seguía inconsciente

Marie: ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó muy preocupada sentándose al lado de Leo y sin dejar de mirar a Donnie que seguía inconsciente

Leo: Debería despertar en un buen rato - Dijo seguro y mirando a Marie - Debe descansar - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado para que la chica se calme, se le notaba lo preocupada que estaba en sus ojos

#En la Sede del Pie#

Destructor: ¡No puedo creerlo! - Gritó frustrado, Michelle estaba arrodillada delante de él y no había cumplido con lo ordenado

Michelle: Pero yo... - Dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila

Destructor: ¡Cállate! - Gritó asustando a la chica

Michelle: Maestro déjeme explicarle... - Dijo nerviosa e insegura

Destructor: Me haz decepcionado... - Dijo dándole la espada a su alumna

*Michelle se quedó pensando en esas palabras "Me haz decepcionado" y un recuerdo le vino a la mente*

~Hace años~

*Una niña de 5 años castaña clara, de tez blanca y ojos amarillos estaba entrenando con una Katanna pero hace un mal movimiento y se cae golpeándose con el mango de la Katanna en la cabeza*

- ¡Concéntrate! - Gritó un señor rubio de ojos verdes, aparentaba tener unos 25 o 26 años a la niña que se sobaba la cabeza

- Lo lamento padre - Dijo la niña parándose y agarrando la Katanna

- Michelle... - Le dijo el señor arrodillándose a la altura de la niña que estaba cabizbaja - Te quiero, pero sabes que es por tu bien... - Le dijo el señor sobándole la cabeza a la niña que lo abrazó y se puso a llorar

Michelle: Pero papi... - Dijo la niña aferrándose a su padre - Yo no me quiero ir... Me quiero quedar aquí - Le dijo la niña castaña mirando a su padre con ojos llorosos

- No puedo hacer nada Michelle, así deben ser las cosas - Dijo el rubio acariciando a su hija que dejo de llorar

~3 años después~

*Michelle estaba corriendo por toda su casa buscando a su padre pero no aparecía pero de repente unas maderas con fuego cayeron frente a ella*

- ¡Ahhh! - Se escuchaban gritos por toda la casa

Michelle: ¡Papá! - Gritó asustada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

*Michelle legó al último piso de su casa y vio que todo se estaba quemando*

- Me haz decepcionado... - Le dijo su padre a Michelle, ella sabía lo que hizo pero no puedes regresar en el tiempo

Michelle: Padre yo... - Dijo triste pero hubo fuego y todo se volvió negro - ¡Papá! - Gritó antes de quedar inconsciente por el humo

~Actualidad~

*Michelle no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasó por su culpa*

Michelle: Maestro, deme una oportunidad - Dijo Michelle arrodillada frente a Destructor que le daba la espalda

Destructor: Bien Michelle, te la daré, sólo espero que esta vez no me falles - Dijo volviendo a mirar a Michelle que estaba arrodillada

Michelle: Gracias... - Dijo aliviada y con una sonrisa siniestra

#En las Alcantarillas#

*Leo había llevado a Donnie a su habitación para que descansara*

Leo: Ya está descansando - Dijo sentándose en el sofá - Será mejor que nos digas como conociste a los Kraang Marie - Dijo mirando a Marie que se estaba abrazando con sus brazos

Marie. Bien... - Dijo empezando a recordar el día que pasó

~Hace unos 30 minutos~

*Marie estaba caminando por una calle algo vacía cuando vio a unos robots con cerebros en el estómago y pistolas lasers cargando contenedor con un líquido verde brillante, se asustó un poco pero decidió entrar al edificio donde ellos entraron*

#En el TCRI#

*Marie se escondió detrás de unas latas gigantes color marrón, asomó su cabeza y vio que los robots con lasers abrieron el contenedor y le echaron a una Paloma convirtiéndola en mutante, ella se asustó al ver eso, quería salir pero cuando se dio media vuelta y vio a un robot parado frente a ella*

Kraang: Kraang encontró a lo que se le llama intruso - Dijo con el tono normal de su voz

*Marie le tiró una patada al robot y salió corriendo del edificio siendo perseguida por varios Kraang y corriendo entre lasers*

~Actualidad~

Marie: Y eso fue lo que pasó - Dijo extrañada mirando a las 3 tortugas

#En la Sede del Pie#

*Michelle se encontró en el pasillo de la Sede con Karai cuando intentaba irse*

Karai: Estoy aburrida... - Le dijo a Michelle con una sonrisa - ¿Si salimos? - Preguntó aburrida y con una cara de almohada

Michelle: No tengo ganas ahora Karai, ¿Qué te parece mañana? - Preguntó con fastidio y fatiga algo cansada

Karai: Bien... - Dijo rodando los ojos y aburrida - Mañana a las 9 - Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

#Apartamento de Michelle#

*Michelle se quitó su armadura, la máscara y toda malla que tenía en el cuerpo con los zapatos, se puso una chompa blanca con rayas rosadas casi invisibles, un pantalón blanco con rayas rosadas casi invisibles y estaba sin zapatos*

Michelle: Tiempo que no me enfrentaba con alguien tan fuerte - Dijo yéndose a la cocina de su apartamento

*Algo sonó a fuera de la ventana de Michelle donde habían escaleras alertándola, ella se asomó por la ventana, sacó su cabeza, movió su cabeza para la derecha, para la izquierda pero no vio nada*

Michelle: Humm... - Dijo pensativa y mirando para todos lados - De seguro fue mi imaginación - Dijo cerrando su ventana y alzando los hombros como señal de que no le tomó importancia

#En las escaleras cerca de la ventana de Michelle#

*Raph estaba colgado abajo de la escalera algo asustado y con una cara de alivio de que Michelle no lo encontró*

~Un poco antes~

#En las alcantarillas#

*Marie había terminado de contar como conoció a los Kraang y Raph sólo tenía algo en mente, Michelle...*

Rapj: _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en ella?_- Pensaba desesperado caminando de un lado a otro - Necesito pensar...- Dijo en voz baja - Tengo que salir de aquí - Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de las alcantatillas

Leo: A dónde vas Raph? - Le preguntó a Raph que se detuvo

Raph: Necesito tomar aire - Dijo saliendo mientras que Leo prefirió no detenerlo, de todas formas el regresaría

#En las Azoteas de New York#Z

*Raph estaba saltando de azotea en azotea, se detuvo en un edificio pero algo le llamó, más bien alguien le llamó la atención*

Raph: Esa es... - Dijo viendo mejor la cara de ese 'alguien' - Michelle? - Preguntó sorprendido mientras la seguía, no sabía por que pero la siguió

*Raph vio que Michelle se metió a un apartamento por su ventana, habían unas escaleras de fierro y se quedó ahí*

Raph: _Qué estoy haciendo? Por qué pienso tanto en ella? _- Se preguntó confundido a punto de tocar la ventana de la chica pero se detuvo - Mejor me voy - Dijo retrocediendo pero de casualidad golpeó la escalera de fierro que sonó - Maldición... - Dijo desesperado mientras veía que una sombra se acercaba a la ventana

*Raph se escondió debajo de las escaleras*

Michelle: Humm... - Dijo pensativa mirando para todos lados - De segyro fue mi imaginación - Dijo cerrando su ventana sin tomarle importancia

~Actualidad~

Raph: Ufff... - Suspiró - Eso estuvo cerca - Dijo aliviado y yéndose

* * *

**Disculpen por la demora, entregaron mi reporte de notas y sólo reprobe HGE, YEIIII!**

**Tál vez actualize pronto**

**Las quiero**

**Bye bye**


End file.
